


Comienzos 2

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Slash, Spirit Animals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair tiene que tomar una decisión muy difícil. Jim sueña con la "jungla azul".





	Comienzos 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Beginnings II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130965) by [JKlog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog)



> Esta historia es una continuación de "Comienzos".

Blair empezó los cursos en la Academia de Policía. Le iba muy bien, incluso en el entrenamiento para manejo de armas. Pero había un problema que no se atrevía a contar a Jim, y era la hostilidad de la que era objeto por parte de algunos de los otros cadetes. No sólo por su declaración de ser un fraude, sino también porque era el mejor de la clase y porque se rumoreaba que tenía asegurado un puesto como detective en la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores junto a Jim Ellison.

Blair los escuchaba hablar de cómo podía ser que el Detective Ellison no lo había echado después de lo que había hecho, y cómo podía ser que lo quisiera como compañero. Se preguntaban si no habría algo de cierto en que el Detective Ellison tenía poderes especiales. Esto tenía muy mal a Blair. Temía que pronto todo el mundo se haría esa misma pregunta.

¿Cómo podía ser que Ellison lo soportara e incluso lo quisiera como compañero si había mentido sobre él en su disertación? Además, ¿cómo podía un confeso fraude ser un policía leal y honesto? Cuando tuviera que prestar testimonio en un juicio, ¿alguien le creería? Esas dudas rondaban en la cabeza de Blair y no lo dejaban dormir en paz.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Blair llegó de la Academia y encontró una mujer parada en la puerta del loft. Esta lo miró sonriendo y le extendió la mano mientras se presentaba.

“Soy Mary Winthrop, periodista del Cascade Herald. ¿Puede concederme una entrevista, Sr. Sandburg?”

Blair le tomó la mano. “No sé que es lo que tengo que decir. ¿Sobre qué es la entrevista?” Aunque ya sospechaba de que se trataría.

“Quiero hacerle algunas preguntas con respecto a su conferencia de prensa. Con respecto a su disertación.”

“No tengo nada que decir al respecto,” contestó Blair, sacando la llave del loft del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Mientras abría la puerta, la periodista sacó un grabador de voz.

“Sr. Sandburg, ¿cómo puede ser que siga viviendo con el Detective Ellison después de lo que pasó? ¿Hay algo de verdad en su disertación? ¿Realmente es un fraude? ¿O no lo es?”

“No tengo nada que decir al respecto,” repitió Blair y cerró la puerta frente a la cara de la periodista.

Blair se quedó con la espalda contra la puerta. Lo que tanto temía estaba sucediendo. Todos se estaban preguntando si Jim era realmente un Centinela. Y la mayoría estaba concluyendo que sí lo era. Todo porque él seguía viviendo con Jim. Sólo había una solución para eso. Iba a ser mucho más difícil ahora que eran amantes, pero él no podía seguir en Cascade. Se habían dicho que su relación era para siempre, que estarían juntos para siempre. Pero la vida les había puesto una trampa. Seguramente, Jim terminaría odiándolo por esto, diablos, él mismo se odiaba por esto, pero tenía que ser hecho. Iba a ser como morir, como arrancarse el corazón, pero no había otra salida.

Pero no quería irse sin hacer el amor con Jim una vez más. Una última vez para recordarla para siempre. Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil ocultar a Jim la angustia que sentía, pero iba a tratar de hacerlo. Se fue hacia su cuarto y se cambió de ropa. Luego fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena.

En una hora, Jim llegaría del trabajo.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Cenaron y conversaron de lo que habían hecho durante el día. Blair no le contó a Jim de su encuentro con la periodista. Pensaba aclararle todo en una carta que le escribiría para dejarle cuando se fuera. Se sentía terriblemente mal por tener que hacerle eso a Jim, pero pensaba que no había otra salida. Esperaba que Jim no se diera cuenta de su tremenda angustia. Trató de ocultarla lo mejor posible.

Después de la cena, hicieron la limpieza y se aprontaron para acostarse.

Blair fue primero al dormitorio y esperó desnudo a su amante. Cuando Jim llegó hasta la cama, se dio cuenta que Blair no quería irse a dormir enseguida. Se desnudó y se acostó junto a su amante. Inmediatamente, comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse.

Jim se acostó encima de Blair, apoyándose en sus brazos para no aplastar a su amante. Comenzó por besar delicadamente la frente y los párpados de Blair, bajando luego para cubrir su boca en un beso apasionado. Luego siguió hacia abajo, besando el cuello hasta llegar al medio del pecho, para después atacar los pezonesde Blair, que se endurecieron ante el estímulo.

Blair gemía de placer, mientras acariciaba los hombros y la espalda de Jim. Él continuó bajando por el cuerpo de su amante, hasta llegar al ombligo, en el cual hundió la lengua. “Por favor, Jim, por favor…,” suplicó Blair, que no podía más de excitación. Jim se apiadó de él y tomó la erección de Blair en su boca, acariciando sus testículos con una mano y tomando la base del pene con la otra.

Blair estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, pero no era eso lo que quería.

“Jim, por favor, detente. Quiero que me tomes, hazme tuyo, mi amor.”

Jim se detuvo y estiró un brazo para alcanzar el lubricante y un condón en el cajón de la mesa de luz. Luego levantó las piernas de Blair y las colocó sobre sus hombros. Blair prefería esa posición, para poder mirarse a la cara mientras hacían el amor. Jim vertió un poco de lubricante en los dedos de su mano derecha y buscó la abertura para preparar a su amante. Una vez listo, se colocó el condón y vertió una generosa cantidad de lubricante en su erección. Se alineó con el ano de Blair y empujó. Lentamente, fue entrando al angosto canal, mientras Blair sentía un poco de dolor mezclado con placer. Cuando quedaron totalmente unidos, Blair sintió una maravillosa sensación de estar lleno de Jim.

Saboreó el momento y lo guardó en su memoria, pensando que era la última vez que se iba a sentir así. Jim comenzó a moverse, mirando atentamente la cara de Blair y viendo como el amor y la pasión eran expresados por ella. También vio que los ojos de su amante se llenaban de lágrimas, y se preguntó por qué sería. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, tomó el pene de Blair en una mano y lo estimuló para que llegara al orgasmo también. No necesitó mucho, Blair eyaculó gritando su nombre, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Jim también eyaculó, segundos después, gritando el nombre de Blair. Luego se apartó lentamente, reacio a dejar la conexión tan íntima con su amado. Se quitó el condón y lo dejó caer en el tarro cerca de la cama. Tomó una toalla que tenía sobre la mesa de luz y limpió el vientre de Blair. Se dejó caer de costado al lado de Blair y se percató que su joven amante estaba llorando.

“¿Qué pasa, Blair? ¿Por qué lloras?”

“Oh, Jim, te amo tanto. No voy a poder hacerlo.”

“¿Hacer qué?” Blair se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, secándose las lágrimas.

“Dejarte,” murmuró Blair, sabiendo que iba a tener que contarle todo a su amado.

“¿Dejarme? ¿Y por qué diablos ibas a hacer eso?” preguntó Jim, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho ante la mera idea de que Blair pudiera irse de su vida.

“Porque creí que era la única salida. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Prefiero morir a dejarte.”

“Entonces no lo hagas.” Jim apoyó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Blair, justo sobre su corazón.

“¿Por qué es la única salida? ¿Qué sucedió?”

Blair le contó lo que había sucedido en la Academia de Policía y en la puerta del loft cuando la periodista lo había querido entrevistar.

“Entiendo. Entonces la gente se está dando cuenta de que yo soy un Centinela, después de todo.”

“Sí, y piensan que yo no debería estar viviendo contigo. Por eso pensé que debía irme. “

Blair pasó sus manos por su cara y su cabello. “¿Qué vamos a hacer, Jim? No puedo ver una salida para esto.”

“No sé, pero queda fuera de cuestión que tú hagas más sacrificios. Ya te sacrificaste lo suficiente por mí.”

“Tú sabes que lo haría una y mil veces más,”declaró Blair, “no sólo por tí como mi pareja, sino como mi Centinela.”

Jim se quedó pensativo por unos minutos, mirando hacia la claraboya.

“¿Qué estás pensando?” le preguntó Blair. Jim lo miró a los ojos.

“Estoy pensando que quizás llegó el momento de que yo haga un sacrificio.”

Blair se quedó pensando unos momentos y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir Jim.

“¡No, Jim! No puedes hacer eso.”

“Creo que sí. Creo que es hora de que haga público que soy un Centinela.”

“Pero, sabes lo que quiere decir eso. Los criminales sabrán que hacer para detenerte.”

“No, si no dejamos que tu disertación se publique. Esa es la única fuente de conocimiento sobre los Centinela.”

Blair volvió a quedarse pensativo. Luego dijo, “Tendremos que asegurarnos que todas las copias existentes de la disertación sean destruidas.”

“¡No! ¡Eso no! Quizás haya todavía posibilidad de que consigas tu doctorado.”

“Pero, Jim, hace tiempo ya que yo desistí de eso. Quiero ser un policía ahora. Para poder ser tu compañero oficial.”

Jim abrió los ojos bien grandes. “¿Realmente, Chief?”

“Realmente.” Blair sonrió. “No podría volver al tío-vivo ahora que me he subido a la montaña rusa.”

Jim también sonrió y luego besó a su amigo y amante. Fue un beso breve pero lleno de emoción.

“Entonces, está decidido, haremos eso.”

“Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos?” preguntó Blair, que ya se sentía mejor porque no tenía que abandonar a Jim.

“Con una conferencia de prensa, como lo hiciste tú. Pero esta vez estaremos los dos frente a las cámaras.”

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Primero tuvieron que hablar con el capitán Banks sobre lo que querían hacer. Éste se mostró asombrado y extrañado, pero finalmente accedió a presentarse él también en la conferencia de prensa. Por supuesto que tendría que hablar a su vez con sus superiores. Él no estaba deseando tener esa conversación, sabía que sería muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que le preguntarían por qué había mantenido el secreto hasta ahora. Esperaba poder convencerlos de que se trataba de guardar la vida del propio Centinela y su Guía.

Finalmente, llegó el día de la conferencia de prensa. Cuando fue convocada, muchos de los periodistas de los medios de prensa se imaginaban de que se trataría. Pero, contra lo que esperaban Jim y Blair, no publicaron nada hasta la conferencia, talvez por miedo a que todo resultase un fiasco, nuevamente.

Estaban en la Sala de Conferencias de la policía de Cascade. Había un podio con micrófonos. Detrás de él estaba Jim Ellison y a su espalda, Blair y Simon. Frente al podio, estaban los periodistas y las cámaras. Había mucho ruido de conversaciones de fondo, así que Jim se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención. Inmediatamente, se hizo el silencio.

“Agradezco a todos ustedes por haber venido a escuchar lo que tenemos que decir. Seré breve. La declaración de ser un fraude que hizo mi compañero, Blair Sandburg, fue una mentira. Mentira que tuvo su razón de ser en su momento, la cual era protegerme a mí de malas intenciones. Pero la verdad es que soy un Centinela. Tengo los cinco sentidos hiperdesarrollados. Puedo ver, oir, oler, gustar y tocar mucho mejor que las personas comunes. Blair Sandburg es mi Guía, lo que quiere decir que es la persona que me ha ayudado y enseñado a usar mis sentidos a su mejor capacidad. He usado mis sentidos en la lucha contra el crimen y aspiro a seguir haciéndolo.“ Jim inhaló profundamente y dejó salir el aire lentamente. “No tengo nada más que decir.”

Y se retiró del podio. Los periodistas estallaron en preguntas, pero Jim no volvió para contestarlas. Simon Banks tomó su lugar y trató de contestar como pudo. Finalmente, Blair se aproximó para contestar preguntas acerca de su disertación y su doctorado. Les dijo de su intención de graduarse de la Academia de Policía y trabajar como detective junto a Ellison.

La conferencia de prensa se dio por terminada y Jim tuvo que declinar ante el pedido de dar entrevistas individuales.

Se retiraron a la oficina de Crímenes Mayores, entrando a la oficina de Banks, donde éste tenía ya pronto su café especial. Les ofreció tazas a Jim y Blair, los cuales aceptaron agradecidos. Mientras tomaban el café, cada uno pensaba en lo que había acontecido.

“Bueno, caballeros, lo hicimos. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?” dijo Banks.

“Seguramente se va a hablar un tiempo de esto y luego se van a aquietar las aguas. Probablemente van a revisar con ojo de águila todos los casos en que participe Jim, de ahora en adelante,” contestó Blair.

“Y también van a querer revisar los casos en los que ya ha trabajado, para ver si la evidencia fue legalmente obtenida,” estableció Simon, preocupado.

“No creo que haya problema con eso, siempre tuvimos cuidado con la evidencia,” dijo Jim.

“Bueno, en ese caso, no tenemos de que preocuparnos. Si no tienen más que decirme, vayan a trabajar. Yo tengo cosas que hacer,” les dijo el capitán, mientras sacaba un cigarro del cajón de su escritorio y olvidándose que Blair ya no trabajaba allí.

Jim y Blair salieron e inmediatamente fueron rodeados por sus compañeros de trabajo, en el caso de Blair excompañeros, que les felicitaron por la conferencia de prensa y les aseguraron su apoyo. Ellos les agradecieron.

Luego, Blair se despidió y se fue a la Academia.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Esa noche Jim soñó con la jungla azul. Apareció, como siempre, en un claro en la selva, y unos pasos delante de él estaba el jaguar negro. El espíritu animal se dio vuelta y se internó en la vegetación. Jim lo siguió.

El animal llegó a otro claro donde estaba la entrada a un templo, rodeado de esculturas de jaguares y otros animales. Jim levantó la mirada de su espíritu guía y se encontró con una mujer. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Su madre.

Se veía tal cual la recordaba de su niñez. Se acercó a ella, titubeantemente. Ella le sonrió, con una sonrisa hermosa y llena de paz. “¡Mamá!” exclamó Jim, sonriendo también. Se dio cuenta de cuanto había extrañado a su madre y cuanto la amaba.

“Hola, hijo,” dijo ella, y le hizo señas de que se acercara. Cuando estuvieron cerca, se abrazaron. Cuando se separaron, Jim pudo ver que había lágrimas en los ojos de su madre.

“Son lágrimas de felicidad,” dijo ella antes de que él pudiera preguntarle, “pensé que nunca te volvería a ver.”

“Yo pensé lo mismo, mamá.” Jim, por una vez, estaba agradecido con los poderes superiores que habían arreglado esta ‘visión de jungla azul’.

“¿Pero por qué estás aquí, mamá?”

“Tengo que contarte algo, hijo mío. Algo que sucedió antes de que nacieras.” Ahora se había puesto muy seria. Parecía incluso que no tenía muchos deseos de contarle lo que fuera a su hijo.

Jim puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Grace.

“Puedes decirme lo que sea.” Ella cerró los ojos, como tratando de juntar fuerzas.

“Esto pasó cuando yo estaba embarazada de tres meses de tí. Estaba en el parque cuando se me apareció este animal,” señaló al jaguar negro, “y…, bueno, en ese momento no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero, bueno, este animal me penetró… “

“¿Quieres decir lo que pienso que quieres decir? ¿Te violó?” preguntó Jim, asustado.

“Sí, en realidad me tomó por la fuerza, en ese momento no lo entendí, pero ahora lo entiendo. Jim, el jaguar negro es tu espíritu animal. Estaba destinado a serlo desde ese momento.”

Jim estaba con el ceño fruncido. “Pero no entiendo por qué tuvo que ser por la fuerza. No debió ser así.”

“Más adelante me explicaron que fue así porque yo había demostrado miedo. Si yo no hubiera estado tan aterrorizada, hubiera sido diferente,” dijo Grace, sonriendo para calmar a su hijo.

“Tengo que contarte otra cosa, que sucedió cuando tú naciste.”

“¿Papá sabe esto?” preguntó Jim, perplejo.

“No, no pude contarle nada. Seguramente, no me hubiera creído, o hubiera pensado que estaba loca. Pero tengo otra cosa que contarte, cuando tú naciste, en la sala de parto, en lugar de verte a ti, vi un gato negro pequeño, un cachorro.”

“¡¿Qué?!”

“Sí, vi un pequeño gato negro, y se lo dije a William y al doctor que me atendía. Pero luego cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir, estabas tú, con esos hermosos ojos azules.”

Grace volvió a sonreir y esto hizo que Jim sonriera también.

“William quiso que viera un psiquiatra, después de eso.”

“No me extraña,” dijo Jim, haciendo una nota mental de hablar con su padre al respecto.

“Eso es todo lo que quería decirte. Pensé que debías saberlo, por eso me dejaron verte.”

“Mamá, me alegro de verte. Te he extrañado tanto…”

“Sí, yo también te he extrañado, a tí y a Steven. Aunque he podido ver aspectos de sus vidas desde el otro lado. Pude ver cuando estuviste perdido en Perú. Hubiera querido hacer algo por tí entonces, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.”

“Ah, mamá, es tan bueno saber que hay vida después de la muerte y que tú estás allí. ¿Cómo estás en el otro lado, mamá? ¿Te tratan bien?”

“Sí, me tratan muy bien. Además, debo decirte, que la vida después de la muerte es sólo transitoria. Existe lo que llamamos reencarnación.”

“Es bueno saberlo, mamá.” Jim puso cara de estar pensativo.

“Entonces, si sabes de mi espíritu animal, supongo que sabes que soy un Centinela, y lo que eso quiere decir.”

“Sí, hijo, lo sé todo sobre eso. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Lo que estás haciendo como policía.”

“Entonces sabes que tengo un Guía, Blair Sandburg.”

“Sí, lo sé.”

“Blair me contó que su madre había pasado por algo similar a lo que te pasó a tí, lo que me contaste, excepto que el espíritu animal de Blair es un lobo gris. Blair murió hace un tiempo y yo lo pude traer de vuelta a la vida. Nuestros espíritus animales se unieron en un haz de luz cuando eso sucedió.”

“Lo sé, Incacha me lo contó,” dijo Grace, sorprendiendo a su hijo.

“¿Conoces a Incacha?”

“Sí, hablamos mucho sobre tí.”

Grace adoptó una expresión taciturna. “Hijo, debo irme, quería decirte también que siento mucho haberme ido cuando ustedes eran pequeños, pero lamentablemente, era mi destino.”

“Está bien, mamá, lo comprendo.” Se abrazaron nuevamente. Grace dejo reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hijo, diciendo suavemente, “Te amo, hijo mío.”

“Yo también te amo, mamá.”

“Nos volveremos a ver,” dijo ella y se dio vuelta, desapareciendo a pocos pasos de la entrada al templo.

Jim abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando la claraboya en su dormitorio. Blair dormía a su lado, roncando suavemente, con un brazo sobre la cintura de Jim.

Pensó en despertarlo para contarle su encuentro con su madre, pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió contárselo en la mañana.

 

\---------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All characters from The Sentinel are the property of Pet Fly Productions, Danny Bilson and Paul DeMeo. Characters from any other television show, movie or book are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. We believe the works contained in this archive to be transformative in nature and therefore protected under the 'fair use' provisions of copyright law. 


End file.
